


he's my masterpiece

by grape_anatomy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grape_anatomy/pseuds/grape_anatomy
Summary: Lance attends Altea Art Academy's studio art class every weekend with all of his friends. One day, their teacher's brother joins the class, and the two become friends. Will their friendship blossom into more?Basically a Klance Art AU <3





	1. week 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i suck at summaries but i hope u enjoy the first chapter :))

**Voltron Trash**

**11:37 am**

**_Pidgeon:_ ** _ Hey lance, where r u? Shiro is starting a new project today _

**_Hunkalicious:_ ** _ Yeah bud, better get here soon, we’re all waiting for you! _

Shit, of course the one day I woke up late is the day we’re getting assigned a new project. I pedalled my bike faster until I reached the crosswalk. The cold November winds blew through the trees as I pulled out my phone to text back.

**_LanceyLance:_ ** _ Sorry guys! Accidentally slept in today, I’ll be there soon _

I crossed the street and turned around the block, finally reaching Altea Art Academy. I locked my bike in the bike rack and ran inside. I nearly pass by the studio art room. I stopped abruptly, opening the door. I quickly glance over everybody sitting in stools in front of easels. They looked impatient.

“Well look who decided to join us.” Shiro said with a smirk.

“Sorry…” I was out of breath. “I slept in… by accident… biked really fast…” I took a deep breath.

“It’s fine, Lance, just go sit down. I’m going over a new project today.” Shiro said to me. I approached my easel next to Pidge and noticed a guy in a red sweatshirt sitting in my spot.

“Hey, new kid.” I said to him. God, did he have a mullet? He didn’t turn around, as if he didn’t hear me. “Hey, Mullet, I’m talking to you.” I tap his shoulder this time. He whirls around to face me.

“Can I help you?” He asked. 

“Yeah, you’re sitting in my seat.” I complained.

“Oh really?” He asked with a wry smile. “That’s such a shame. I don’t remember seeing your name on it though, so I guess it isn’t really  _ your  _ seat, is it?” 

“Pidge, could you help me out here?” I said.

“Sorry Lance, but he’s right. Last time I checked, your name isn’t on that seat.” She said, smiling.

“Wow.” I gasped. “Betrayed by my own best friend. Well then, Gremlin, I hope you have fun with mullet boy over here.” I went to the seat behind Pidge and crossed my arms. Shiro walked over to the front of the room and started hanging up pictures of paintings on the whiteboard.

“So,” he began. “Today we’re going to start brainstorming for a very important project-” Romelle raised her hand excitedly. “Yes, Romelle?”

“Why is the project so important?” She asked eagerly.

“I’ll get to that in a moment.” Shiro answered. “Anyway, the project is to paint an oil painting of the person, place, or thing you hold most dear to your heart. You must include symbolic colors in this piece and submit it with a short paragraph explaining your art piece. We're going to have about 9 weeks to work on it. To get back to what Romelle said, the reason for this project being so important is that all of the paintings will be hung up in the local art gallery.” A few  _ oohs  _ and  _ ahhs  _ filled the room.

“Anyway,” Shiro continued. “I’ll let you all get to it.”

I began to write down ideas on the sketch paper on my easel. After about 20 minutes, my page was filled with ideas and sketches of Varadero Beach. I was deep in thought when Mullet Boy interrupted me.

“Lance, what do you plan on doing for your painting?” I didn’t hear him the first time.

“Lance?”

“Oh, hey” I responded. “Uh, probably gonna paint the beach from where I grew up.”

“Really? Where’d you grow up?” Keith asked, interestedly. 

“Cuba.” I answered with a longing smile. I hadn’t been home in a while, and yearned for another trip there. “My family moved to America when I was seven. We go back sometimes, but we haven’t been there in a while. What are you gonna do?” Keith gave me a blank look.

“What am I gonna do?”

“For the project. You know, the one we’re discussing?”

“Oh, right.” He said. “Probably just a painting of my dog, Kosmo.” He showed me a picture on his phone. “He’s an emotional support animal, and he means alot to me.” Keith and I chatted for a while longer until class ended. He actually wasn’t half bad. Everybody started to gather their things and leave, and I grabbed Keith on the way out.

“Hey, everyone’s headed out to get coffee, wanna come?” I asked him.

“Sure!” Everyone got into their seperate cars and drove off towards Olkarion’s Coffees & Teas until there was only Keith and I left in the parking lot. I noticed Keith standing by a red motorcycle, putting a helmet on. I walked up to him.

“A motorcycle, huh?”

“Yeah,” He looked over at my bike. “Do you want a ride to Olkarion’s It’d be faster than a normal bike.”

“I’ll have to refuse your offer. Can’t leave my bike here, you know?” He nodded, put his helmet back on, and sped off. I got on my bike and followed behind. Soon enough. Keith was out of sight, and I sped up a bit to make sure I didn’t get Olkarion’s too late.

When I arrived, everybody had already been sitting down at a table. I counted six people: Hunk, Allura, Pidge, Shay, Romelle, and Keith. I grabbed a seat from a nearby table and pulled it over to where they were all sitting.

“Lance, I ordered you your usual.” Pidge told me.

“Caramel latte with coconut milk?” I reassured. She nodded. Suddenly Allura started giggling.

“Guys, guys, I just saw the funniest meme, hold on,” suddenly everybody’s phones went off. “Just sent it to the group chat.” I opened my phone and checked the group chat. Keith cleared his throat.

“Oh!” I realised. “Keith, bud, we gotta add you to the group chat!” Everyone made sounds of agreement.

“No it’s fine really, I mean we just met.” I shook my head.

**Voltron Trash**

**4:32 pm**

**_LanceyLance_ ** **added** **_Keith_ **

**_LanceyLance:_ ** _ Too late, you’re already added ;) _

Keith checked his phone and smiled, exhaling out of his nose slightly. He began to type something.

**_Keith:_ ** _ LanceyLance? Really? _

I smiled. “Also, some advice, Pidge is gonna spam, Hunk uses a lot of text faces, so does Romelle.” Everybody’s phones went off and I checked mine quickly.

**_Hunkalicious:_ ** _ UwU _

**_Romelle:_ ** _ OwO _

**_Hunkalicious:_ ** _ :^) _

“Yeah,” I continued. “Like that.” The waitress came and set all of our drinks down on the table. I thanked her and picked up my drink, letting the cup warm my hands. I sipped my drink carefully and watched as my friends laughed and talked, embracing the camaraderie. I held the drink close to my face and smiled as I breathed in scents of caramel and coconut. Pidge whispered something to Keith, in which he bursted out in laughter. Did he really just snort? I didn’t notice the slight red brush across my cheeks.

After a while, we paid the check and decided to head home. Everybody walked out of Olkarion's talking and laughing. I caught up with Keith.

“Hey,” he said to me, the sunset reflecting in his purple-gray eyes. “Thanks for inviting me today, it was really fun.” I gave him a warm smile.

“No problem man, you’re really chill. Everybody seemed to like you.” He smiled. I waved goodbye to everybody and went to grab my bike. I approached the bike rack and realised it was empty.  _ Fuck _ I thought. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around.

“Someone stole your bike?” It was Keith. I sighed.

“Yeah.” I tapped my foot on the asphalt ground of the parking lot.

“I uh, could give you a ride home if you need one?” Keith offered.

“No, no, it’s fine. I can walk home.”

“Are you sure?” Keith asked. “Cause it looks like its about to-” Before he could finish, a clap of thunder filled the air. I jumped at the sudden noise. He pointed up at the sky. “Rain.” 

“You know what, I’ll take that offer after all.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to write! also, i didn't expect anybody to read this, this fic was just supposed to be something i wrote when i was bored, but it looks like a few people have seen by work! knowing this, ill try to update more frequently :))

**Voltron Trash**  
**6:18 pm**

_**Princess:** Lonce, did you get home safe? I know you bike home, and it's storming pretty bad outside. _

_**LanceyLance:** Yep! Keef drove me home. Also my bike was stolen :((_

_**Hunkalicious:** :((_

I was just walking up to my doorstep and unlocked my door. Suddenly, I bright flash of lightning filled the dark sky. Thunder followed shortly after.

“Keith!” I yelled to him as he started to get his helmet back on. I motioned for him to come towards me. He ran onto the porch and took off his helmet.

“What?”

“I’m not letting you drive back in this rain. C’mon, come inside.” He didn’t seem to have the bother to argue, and I lead him inside. Shoes of different sizes covered the floor next to the door. “You can put your shoes somewhere around there, it doesn’t really matter.” I told him.

“Jeez,” he started, looking at the pile of shoes. “How many siblings do you have?” I grinned, pointing at the family photo on the wall.

“Well, there’s my brothers, Marco and Luis, and my sisters, Veronica and Rachel. Rachel and I are twins, but I’m technically younger because I was born like five minutes later. Luis got married and move out, but he’s staying for a few weeks for Christmas, which means my niece and nephew are here.”

“Oddly quiet house for such a big family.” Keith said. I smiled.

“Luis took the kids out for ice cream, Rachel is at dance, Veronica’s at work, and Marco is probably with his friends. My parents are probably at work as well.” He nodded. “Anyway, do you wanna watch a movie or something while we wait out this storm?” I asked him.

“Yeah, sure.” We settled on watching Elf, and about halfway through the movie, Luis walked in, along with Sylvio and Nadia.

“Hey, guys!” I greeted them.

“Tío Lance!” Nadia and Sylvio ran over to me, and jumped onto the couch. “I haven’t seen you in forever!” Nadia cried, wrapping her arms around me.

“C’mon, Nadia, it was only a few hours.” I could see Luis, his arms crossed with a smile across his face, standing by the door.

“It wouldn’t have been so long if we didn’t have to wait at the ice cream place for so long waiting for the rain to clear.” Luis said with an exhausted sigh. He walked into the living room and sat down in the armchair next to the couch. “Are Mom and Dad home yet?” I shook my head, still bouncing Nadia on my knee. “Rachel? Veronica? Marco?”

“Nope, nope, and nope.” I answered. “Rachel has dance for another…” I paused to look at the clock, which read 7:01 pm. “20 minutes. Veronica has work ‘til 9, Mom should be home soon, and Dad too.”

“Ronnie’s working ‘til 9? Isn’t that a little late?” Luis asked, furrowing his brow. “I dunno. We’ve been telling her that, but she’s also got that internship at Garrison Corp.” Luis shrugged. It was only then I realised Keith had been sitting next to me the entire time. “Oh, right, Luis, Sylvio, Nadia, meet Keith. Keith, meet Luis, Sylvio, and Nadia.”

“Nice to meet you, Keith.” Luis leaned out of his chair to shake Keith’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, too. Uh, did you say the rain cleared earlier?”

“Yeah, it’s not too bad now.” Luis motioned his head towards the window, which only had rain lightly pattering against it.

“In that case, I best be going. Shiro’s gonna be worried about me, y’know.”

“Are you sure you don’t wanna stay for dinner?” I asked. He shook his head.

“I’d love to, but I should probably get home. Shiro really wanted me to have dinner with him and Adam tonight. Thanks for having me, though.”

“No problem.” I watched as he drove away, and sat down on the couch to finish the movie with Sylvio and Nadia. One by one, my family started to arrive home. Mom made dinner, and Luis sent Nadia and Sylvio to wash up. Everybody sat down, but one chair was left empty. Veronica was supposed to be home by 9:30, so we knew she wouldn’t make dinner. We finished eating, Luis sent the kids up to bed, Marco went to his room to play video games, and Mom and Dad went to sleep. Soon it was only Rachel and I in the living room watching TV. I felt my phone buzz, and checked it, hoping it was a text from Veronica. I sighed.

**Voltron Trash**

**10:57 pm**

_**Keith:** y’all look at this cute pic of Kos’ _

_***Keith sent an image*** _

_**Princess:** Aw, he’s adorable! _

_**Hunkalicious:** awww, good pupper owo _

_**Romelle:** :DD _

_**LanceyLance:** Cute _

“I think I’m gonna go to bed.” Rachel said to me. She yawned, and stood up. “You probably should too, it’s getting pretty late.”

“It’s 11 pm on a Saturday, Rach.”

“Still, Lance, I’m pretty sure Mama wants to go on a picnic tomorrow, so you can’t sleep til’ noon like you always do.”

“I’ll be up in a bit.” I told her. Rachel shrugged and went upstairs. I clicked through channels before settling on FRIENDS. It was the holiday armadillo episode. I tried to relax, but as I watched the clock ticking, I grew more anxious. Ronnie should’ve been home hours ago, and she wasn’t answering my calls or texts.

**Voltron Trash**

**1:22 am**

_**LanceyLance** : is anyone up? _

_**Princess** : Yes, what’s up, Lonce? _

_**Keith** : I’m up too. Everything good? _

_**LanceyLance** : not rlly. veronica was supposed to get home from work hours ago and i havent been able to get a hold of her. im really starting to worry and idk what to do _

_**Princess** : Maybe she went out? Are there any places she liked to go after work? _

_**LanceyLance** : not that I know of _

_**Keith** : Hm. Maybe call someone from her work and see if they know anything? Where does she work? _

_**LanceyLance** : Well, shes a receptionist at some corp building in Platt City, but after that she interns at Garrison Corp, so thats her last known whereabout. _

_**Keith** : My brother’s boyfriend works at Garrison Corp. I call and ask him if he knows anything. _

_**Princess** : Good idea, Keith. _

_**LanceyLance** : thank you so much _

I put my phone down and tapped my foot anxiously, waiting for my phone to beep again. Not long after, I saw the doorknob start to wiggle. I jumped out of the couch. Ronnie stepped inside, leaning against the door after closing it. She didn’t realise I was there.

“Where the hell were you?” I exploded. Ronnie turned to me, surprised to see me there. “You were supposed to come home 4 fucking hours ago. Do you have any idea how worried I was? You didn’t answer calls, you didn’t answer texts. You-”

“Lance, please,” Veronica cut me off, putting her head in her hands. “I have a major headache, and I’m really not in the mood to deal with my little brother yelling at me.”

“I’m sorry? You’re not in the mood?” I was enraged. “Well guess what? I wasn’t in the mood to stay up til’ god knows when waiting for you to come home, but look where I am.”

“Listen, Lance. I’m an adult. I can handle myself. So what, I went out after a hard day at work? Now can you please stop yelling and just go to bed? You’re gonna wake up everyone else.” Before I could say anything else, she was already walking upstairs. I plopped back down on the couch.

**Voltron Trash**

**1:34 am**

_**LanceyLance** : nvm, she came home. Thanks tho. _

_**Keith** : No problem. Is everything good though? _

_**LanceyLance** : yeah, everythings fine _

I shut off my phone and soon enough, I found myself falling asleep.


End file.
